Unexpected Surprises
by CuteCherry
Summary: Ulrich's twin brother and Yumi's cousin have come to stay. How did Jeremy find a way to materialize Aelita? The gang will have to expect the unexpected. Many fun surprises up ahead, please read and review.
1. First Surprise

"I have a feeling that we're going to have a weird day today," said Jeremy.  
  
"We always have weird days, remember?" Odd replied. "X.A.N.A. launches attacks on us like almost everyday."  
  
"For once, Odd is right," said Ulrich.  
  
"I agree," said Yumi. "Oh, just to let you guys know, my cousin Mimi will be in your class today. She's from China, and she has been living here for about two years, so help her out will ya?"  
  
"Sure," replied the guys.  
  
The bell rung and everyone reported to their classes. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy went to their desks and talked about Lyoko until Ms. Hertz told the class to be quiet.  
  
"Class," said Ms. Hertz. "We have two new students today. Please welcome Mimi and Ulchi."  
  
The whole class gasped when they saw Ulchi. He looked exactly like Ulrich, but instead of a green over tee Ulrich has, he wore a blue one with a white tee shirt. He wore the same pants as Ulrich. Mimi had short, layered long black hair that was parted to the right just like Yumi's. She also had dark purple highlights on her bangs. Her eyes were dark brown. She wore a back tank top, dark blue jean capri, and black shoes with two pink stripes on them. She wore golden star earrings that dangle from her ears, jade apple necklace, and a black bracelet on her left arm. Only Odd and Jeremy paid attention to Mimi. Everyone was shocked to see that Ulrich had a twin brother.  
  
"Wow," whispered Odd to Jeremy. "She kind of looks like Yumi."  
  
"There are two empty desk behind Odd and Ulrich," said Ms. Hertz. "You two can sit there. If you need any help, ask Odd and Ulrich, but I'm not sure if they're going to be of any help."  
  
"That's okay," replied Mimi. "I'm sure we can handle it."  
  
"Wow," said Sissy dreamily. "They're two of them. Double chances."  
  
"I'll doubt it," whispered Herb to Nick. "Double rejecting and double insults."  
  
When Ms. Hertz was explaining about the importance of cleaning the science equipments, Odd and Jeremy started to whisper Ulrich a lot of questions about Ulchi. "Is he your twin or something? How come you never told us you had a twin? What is he doing here?" asked Odd and Jeremy. Ulrich told them the story.  
  
"Well," started Ulrich, "when we were born, my parents couldn't support the both of us, so my parents gave Ulchi to my aunt and uncle in Boston. My parents told me a few weeks ago that my brother had decided to come and live with us. And he'll be living in the dorm with Jeremy."  
  
"Well then, I guess we have to tell him about Lyoko," said Jeremy. "But should we tell Mimi about it too? She is Yumi's cousin, and we have to look after her and stuff."  
  
"We'll all discuss this later in the park," said Ulrich.  
  
Later in the class period, Mimi asked Ulchi the same question that Odd and Jeremy had asked Ulrich. "Ulchi, is that your twin brother Ulrich?"  
  
"Yea." And then he told the same story that Ulrich had told Odd and Jeremy. "How do you know about him?"  
  
"My cousin Yumi told me about him and his friends Odd and Jeremy."  
  
Odd turned behind him and said, "Welcome to the school. We'll be glad to show you around. You can hang around us."  
  
The bell rung again and everyone left class. Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, Mimi, and Ulchi went to the park to meet up with Yumi. "Hey Mimi, how was class with Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich? Odd didn't drive you nuts did he?" Yumi looked up and saw two Ulrich. She had a surprised expression on her face. "What? Two of you? Is this one of X.A.N.A.'s attacks?"  
  
"Umm... Mimi, Ulchi, would you mind standing over there by the bench while we settle something?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"Sure. We'll get to know each other better."  
  
"Yumi, watch what you say," said Jeremy. "Mimi and Ulchi don't know about Lyoko, well not yet. Ulchi with will be sharing a room with me, so he'll know soon, but what about your cousin Mimi? Does she need to know too?"  
  
"Well, I already told her last night. She'll be hanging around us, so she should know. Can you virtualize both of them Jeremy?"  
  
"Sure, but it may take me longer to virtualize them both to Lyoko since we only have three scanners. Mimi and Ulchi will have to wait if all three of you use the scanners at the same time."  
  
"So Ulrich has a twin brother named Ulchi. Why didn't you tell me you had a twin brother?"  
  
Ulrich told her the story about him and Ulchi. "Alright, let's tell them now about Lyoko. Mimi! Ulchi! Come here, we need to tell you something."  
  
"What?" asked the both of them.  
  
"We need to tell you something about a world called Lyoko." Then the four of them explained to Mimi and Ulchi about Lyoko.  
  
"So, you up for the challenge?" asked Odd?  
  
"Sounds like fun," said Ulchi.  
  
"Yea," agreed Mimi. "Sounds cooler the second time you hear it."  
  
"Okay, we'll show you the factory tomorrow," said Jeremy. "Are you two skateboarders? We sometimes skate, well I scooter, to the factory in the sewer."  
  
"Umm... I rollerblade," replied Mimi.  
  
"Me too," said Ulchi.  
  
"Okay, we'll just put two pairs of rollerblades next to the skateboards."  
  
"We can't wait."

This is my first fan fic. If you do put a review, please do not use really big words or terms I do not understand. If you have any suggestions or comments, please do not be vague.


	2. Virtualization

The next day, Jeremy took Mimi and Ulchi to the factory using the sewer pathway. Mimi and Ulchi found the rollerblades next to the skateboard.  
  
"Haha," laughed Mimi. "Skating in the sewer is fun, but smelly."  
  
"I agree," said Ulchi.  
  
Mimi and Ulchi were amazed when they saw the super computer and the scanners.  
  
"Okay, it's time to choose your characters."  
  
"Oh, I want that character," exclaimed Mimi. "She's pretty."  
  
Mimi chose a character that had a baby blue one piece bathing suit- like clothing with a little skirt. The skirt had silver glitter all over it and a silver stripe on the bottom. There was a little picture of a cherry right above her heart. Her character had black hair that was tied in two buns at the top on her head. They were tied in blue ribbons. She had white gloves that go up to her elbows, slightly darker baby blue boots that go up to her knees, and they have a silver stripe at the end. Strapped to her back were two sheaths to place her two swords in. The swords were about the same size as Ulrich's sword.  
  
Ulchi chose the same character as Ulrich without knowing it. His character was red instead of yellow, and instead of a sword, he had a staff. The silver staff was taller than him, and the top part was shaped like a crescent. Hovering in the middle of the crescent was a star.  
  
"Hmm... interesting choice Ulchi," said Jeremy. "Just like your brother, but Ulrich has a sword instead of a staff, and he's yellow in color."  
  
"I guess we think kind of alike."  
  
"I wonder what attacks we can do in Lyoko," said Mimi. "I bet it's going to be so cool!"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Mimi," Jeremy replied. "School's about to start in half an hour. Let's go meet up with the rest of the gang."  
  
While Jeremy, Mimi, and Ulchi head back to school, Jeremy noticed how dark the sky was turning. "I think it's going to rain today." They met up with Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich by the bench.  
  
"So, picked a good character?"  
  
"Yea! Mine looks cute."  
  
"What about you Ulchi?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The bell run and class was about to begin. During the middle of the period, it started to pour down really hard like boulders hitting the roof. There were many flashes of lightning that made the dark skies appear like daytime for a split second. The thunder sounded like elephants stomping through the clouds. Something shattered a window in the class, and rain water started pouring in rapidly. The hallways were starting to flood.  
  
"Could X.A.N.A. be doing this?" asked Odd.  
  
"He could," Jeremy replied back. "But there's one way to find out. Ulrich, call Yumi and tell her to meet us in the factory."  
  
Everyone was running around frantically so no one will notice that the five of them gone. Once they reached outside, they saw how hard the rain was pouring. They couldn't see the surroundings around them. By that time, Aelita had been trying to contact Jeremy.  
  
"Quickly run to the factory," screamed Jeremy. "X.A.N.A. is probably going to flood the whole school."  
  
"I'm so wet, and I can't see anything," complained Odd. "We should've taken an umbrella or something."  
  
Everyone was running to the factory and they met up with Yumi. They couldn't take the sewer since it was flooded, so they ran outside. They finally reached the inside and they took the elevator down to the super computer. Jeremy forgot to close the air conditioner.  
  
"Brrr... it's so cold down here," said Yumi.  
  
"I know," agreed Mimi. "And I'm wearing a tank top too. I'm all soaked and cold."  
  
Ulchi took off his over tee and put it on Mimi. "Here take this."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ulrich embraced Yumi, and Yumi blushed. Ulchi had done the same with Mimi.  
  
"I wish I could tell Yumi that I like her more than a friend, much more," thought Ulrich.  
  
Yumi thought to herself, "Ulrich is being so sweet and caring. He's so warm. I wish I could tell him, but I just can't right now. Maybe when the time is right. I think I'm getting a cold. Ahhchoo!"  
  
"Are you still cold Yumi?"  
  
"No, not anymore."  
  
"Hmm... looks like Ulchi and Mimi has fallen for each other just like Ulrich and Yumi," thought Odd. "This was just plain weird. I guess it's now just me and Jeremy again, for now."  
  
"Mimi is so cute," thought Ulchi as he was embracing her. "I'm glad that we got to know each other these past couple of days."  
  
"Come on Jeremy, give me a hug," said Odd in a girly voice. "I'm so cold and I'm so soaked."  
  
"Cut it out Odd," snapped Jeremy. "I have to get in touch with Aelita."  
  
"Ooo, Jeremy has to get in touch with Aelita," mocked Odd.  
  
Then Jeremy slapped Odd.  
  
"Hey, whatcha do that for?"  
  
"You were annoying me."  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
"Aelita, are you there?"  
  
"Jeremy, I've been trying to reach you. They are strong pulsations here in Lyoko. And there's been an activated tower."  
  
"So X.A.N.A. is behind the flood. Okay Aelita, I'll send Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich over. There will be two new players coming to Lyoko also. They're Ulrich's twin brother and Yumi's cousin. Okay, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich, go to the scanners. Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd. Virtualization. Okay Mimi and Ulchi. Ready to go to Lyoko?"  
  
"Yep, we're ready."  
  
"Transfer Mimi, transfer Ulchi. Scanner Mimi, scanner Ulchi. Virtualization. Good luck guys."  
  
"Wow," said Mimi excitedly. "So this is Lyoko." Mimi spotted Aelita. "Hi Aelita! I've heard so much about you!"  
  
"Glad to meet you Mimi. You look kind of like Yumi." Aelita saw Ulrich and Ulchi together. "Wow, you two look so much alike! So that's what a twin looks like. Hi Ulchi, I'm Aelita. Welcome to Lyoko."  
  
"That's a cute outfit Mimi," commented Yumi. "And Ulchi almost looks like you Ulrich."  
  
"That's strange," said Ulrich. "I guess we think alike."  
  
"There's no time to loose," said Jeremy. "The factory is starting to flood!" 


	3. First Attacks

"We're going now Jeremy," said Yumi. "Aelita, where is the activated tower?"  
  
"It's right over the trees," Aelita replied back. "There are four boxes and three crabs there."  
  
"Be careful Ulchi," said his brother. "To kill the monsters, you have to stab the X.A.N.A. sign."  
  
"What does that look like?" asked Mimi.  
  
"It's the eye shaped symbol on the monsters," Odd replied. "But try not to get hit by the monsters' attacks. Loose all your life points, and you return back to the real world. Okay, let's go!"  
  
Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich charged at the crabs while Mimi and Ulchi watched. Ulrich jumped on a crab and stabbed the eye that is on top of it. Then the crab blew up.  
  
"So that's how it's done," said Ulchi.  
  
Soon Mimi and Ulchi charged at the boxes. Mimi took her two swords and did a dance. She danced gracefully with a mixture of gymnastic, ballet, and a little bit of karate. She dodged the attacks that the box made. Then she quickly lunged forward with both her swords and stabbed X.A.N.A.'s sign on the box. Ulchi jumped all over the place to dodge the other box's attacks. "Shooting stars," cried Ulchi, and hundreds of stars came from his staff and attacked the sign straight on. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were finished with the crabs.  
  
"Two boxes left," said Odd. "I'll take one."  
  
The box shot an attack directly at Odd and hit him in the arm.  
  
"Odd," said Jeremy. "You have 10 life points left."  
  
"Odd, let Yumi and I handle this one," said Ulrich. "Help Aelita to the tower."  
  
"Okay Aelita," said Odd. "The path to the tower is safe now since you're with me. I'll cover for you."  
  
The other box saw Odd and Aelita running to the tower. It shot Odd in the chest.  
  
"Odd!" cried Aelita.  
  
"So he's being de-virtualized?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I guess you can say that," Yumi replied.  
  
Ulchi ran to the other box while Yumi and Ulrich fought the other. Yumi blocked all the box's attacks with her fan while Ulrich stood behind her. Then when it stopped attacking for a couple of seconds, Ulrich popped out and stabbed the sign. Ulchi ran straight on to the box and punctured it with his staff. Then the box shot an attack at his left arm.  
  
"Ulchi!" cried the three of them.  
  
"Don't worry. He only lost 20 life points," said Jeremy.  
  
Mimi then used psychic powers to control her swords. "Swords, dance!" Then her sword flew around confusing the box, and then Mimi jumped up to grab her swords and stuck them into the sign on the box. "Got the last monster."  
  
Aelita ran to the tower and did her routine. Soon enough, they were back in the past. The skies were clear instead of dark. And they were in the middle of Ms. Hertz's class again.  
  
"How was Lyoko?" whispered Odd to Mimi and Ulchi.  
  
"It was fun," giggled Mimi. Then she gave a little smile to Ulchi.  
  
"It was awesome," said Ulchi while he was blushing from Mimi's cute smile.  
  
So what are we doing after school today?" asked Odd. "I think we should go out and get ice cream to celebrate."  
  
"I can't go," said "Jeremy. "I'm too busy."  
  
"Too busy with what Einstein? Trying to materialize Aelita again? You've been working on that for like half a year already. Can't you get it through your head that you can't crack the code?"  
  
"I'm really close this time."  
  
"You said that the last 100 times," said Ulrich.  
  
"What is this materializing?" asked Ulchi.  
  
"He's trying to transfer Aelita to our world," explained Ulrich. "It's kind of like de-virtualizing her."  
  
"I can probably help," said Mimi. "I'm good at cracking codes."  
  
"Umm... this is different Mimi. It's a computer code, and it's really difficult to crack," said Jeremy.  
"I can probably crack it or help you."  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Oh, so you think I'm not smart?"  
  
"No, I didn't say that."  
  
"Then why won't you let me try? I can probably help. Really." 


	4. Materialization

"I can help you Jeremy," said Mimi.  
  
"Ok, fine," sighed Jeremy. "We can meet in my room after school today, and you can help me rewrite the program." "If she messes up, I have a backup program stored on a disk," thought Jeremy.  
  
"Party at Jeremy's," Odd said excitedly.  
  
"Is class over yet?" asked Ulchi.  
  
"In a couple of minutes," Ulrich replied. "I hope Ms. Hertz doesn't give out any homework today."  
  
"She better not. It's Friday," moaned Odd.  
  
The bell rang and everyone went out of class. Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Mimi, and Ulchi went to meet Yumi at the bench. Sissy was behind Ulrich.  
  
"Ulrich dear," said Sissy. "Do you have anything to do today?"  
  
"Yes, I do. And I have things to do over the weekend, so don't bother asking me again. Now go away."  
  
"Hmmf, fine. What about you Ulchi? Do you have any plans?"  
  
"Yep, and they don't include you."  
  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
Sissy stomped off while Herb and Nick were snickering.  
  
"Just like I said," said Herb."  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" demanded Sissy. "Come on, we have things to do. We can't waste our time hanging with these losers."  
  
"Who are you calling a loser if you're one?" yelled Odd.  
  
Odd, Ulrich, Mimi, and Ulchi started laughing.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Yumi.  
  
"She's bothering Ulrich and Ulchi," replied Odd.  
  
"Hey Yumi, your parents won't mind if we go home a little bit late will they?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I don't think so if I call them. Why?"  
  
"I'm going to help Jeremy materialize Aelita."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to help Jeremy materialize Aelita."  
  
"You know how to?"  
  
"Well, I can, but I'll see what he's doing wrong so I can change some of the settings around."  
  
"How do you know this stuff?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll call Mom and Dad and tell them we'll be a couple of hours late before they get too worried."  
  
"Okay, let's go to my room before Jim comes around," said Jeremy.  
  
"Don't forget that it's my room too," said Ulchi.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Okay, let's get going now."  
  
Everyone went into Jeremy and Ulchi's room. Jeremy turned on his computer and logged onto Lyoko. "Aelita, Mimi is going to help me try to materialize you. Is that okay?"  
  
"It's perfectly fine with me," replied Aelita.  
  
"See, this is the program I've created so I can materialize Aelita. It took me about six months to create, but I haven't worked out all the bugs in it."  
  
Mimi stared at the program for a while. "Let's see what you're doing wrong," said Mimi. She skimmed though the program quickly to find obvious mistakes first.  
  
"You see here Jeremy, these numbers are wrong."  
  
"What? How would know?"  
  
"There was an example like this in one of the books I read. Your numbers are in the wrong place. I'll just help you rearrange it in the correct order."  
  
Everyone looked surprise. They didn't expect Mimi to know this.  
  
"See this part of the program? It's the virtualization code for going into Lyoko. You have to type the code backwards, and you also have to include the de-virtualization from Lyoko to the real world. Are you listening Jeremy?"  
  
"Yea, I'm just shocked. I can't believe I missed some of this. How do you know all this stuff? Is it going to work? Is Aelita really going to appear in our world?"  
  
"Well, she should, even for a minute, but there's something about this part of the program that I don't get. So I'm not sure if she'll be in the real world for a long period of time."  
  
Mimi continued to work on the program to materialize Aelita. She fixed a lot of Jeremy's mistakes and added some information that will help Aelita stay functional in their world. Everyone watched while Mimi worked on the program that took Jeremy six months to create. They kept looking at her. Her face seemed glued to the screen. Her eyes were focused on the transcript of the program so she would not miss anything, not even the punctuations. Her fingers swiftly typed in anything missing or deleted useless information. She got most of the bugs out within thirty minutes. Everyone wondered how she knew this stuff.  
  
"So she can be in the real world for a short period of time?" asked Ulrich.  
  
Ulchi thought of her often. "She's so cute intelligent," he thought. "Look at the way she's typing. She looks so focused."  
  
Jeremy was dazed. He was thinking about meeting Aelita for the first time in their world. "I can't wait to see her here. I have so many questions to ask," he thought. Everyone was too busy staring at Mimi to see Jeremy blush.  
  
"Yep, as soon as I figure out the numbers and information for this part of the code she can be materialized into our world. This part that I don't get, well, that part determines the time she can be our world. If I find out and correct it, then she can be in our world permanently. She'll still be able to go to Lyoko as long as she uses the scanners to virtualize to Lyoko. Here Jeremy, you can try."  
  
"Okay, but I don't think I can get anything. You fixed a lot of my mistakes though." Jeremy looked through his program once and saw the countless of mistakes he had made. "Umm... I don't think I can be much of a help anymore. If you can't figure out the last part of the code, well how can I?"  
  
"Then I guess we have to do trial and error test. I corrected the entire program except for that part. I'll just put random numbers and information in for the time being. Once we figure out the correct code, we'll put it in."  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Yumi.  
  
"We have to go to the factory and use the scanners to materialize Aelita from Lyoko to our world," Mimi replied.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Odd excitedly.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Yumi.  
  
"It's almost 4," replied Ulrich.  
  
"Good, we have plenty of time."  
  
Everyone went down to the sewer. They reached the factory and went to the super computer room immediately. Jeremy logged on to Lyoko. "Aelita, are you there?"  
  
"Jeremy, have you and Mimi fixed the program?"  
  
"We fixed most of it, but the part at the end, we couldn't figure it out.  
  
"That's okay, we can try it anyway."  
  
"You'll be materialized into our world, but since we didn't figure out the correct code, you're time in our world is limited."  
  
"Aelita," said Mimi.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"According to the calculations I made from the random numbers and information I typed in, you can only be in our world for a maximum of six hours a day. Once those six hours are up, you will automatically be virtualized into Lyoko. You can use the scanners to virtualize into Lyoko before your time is up. I think it'll be safer that way so no one will see you."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"I can't wait," thought Jeremy. "I bet she'll be very beautiful."  
  
"Jeremy, will you do the honors?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Certainly, I've been waiting for a long time to do this. Transfer Aelita from Lyoko."  
  
Aelita disappeared from the screen. Everyone waited by the scanners to see if she would show up. A couple of minutes later, the scanners stopped humming, and the doors slowly opened. Aelita stepped out of the scanners.  
  
"Hello everyone." 


	5. Miscalculations

Aelita started disappearing.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Jeremy.  
  
"Why is she disappearing so quickly?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"Umm... yea, I kind of made a teensy little mistake. I forgot to move the decimal place to its correct position in my calculation, so instead of Aelita appearing in our world for six hours, she would appear for six seconds," explained Mimi. "I'm so sorry guys! I can't believe I made a stupid mistake like that!"  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Ulchi. "You tried your best."  
  
"At least we know that there is a way to materialize Aelita into our world," said Yumi.  
  
"We just need to fix the problems now," said Odd.  
  
Aelita appeared on the screen. "I'm so sorry Aelita!" Mimi apologized. "I made a stupid mistake in my calculations. I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer."  
  
"That's okay. We can still give it another try. I guess we still need to work out the bugs. It was nice kind of meet you all in your world. I can't wait until the program is fixed. Thanks for all the work you've done." Then the screen went blank.  
  
"Thank you Mimi, for all the help. Without you, I still might not have figured out how to materialize Aelita. Thanks for getting me this far," said Jeremy. "I think I can get the correct part of the code in about two to three days. I'm so sure of it, but first, where would Aelita stay?"  
  
"She can stay with us," said Yumi.  
  
"Your parents won't mind?" asked Mimi. "I'm already staying with you."  
  
"I'll convince my parents. I'll just tell them that she's my pen pal."  
  
"Cool! Aelita can share a room with me!"  
  
"Okay, since that's settled," said Ulrich, "but what about school?"  
  
"We can enroll her," suggested Odd. "I can forge a note of recommendation and say that she's my cousin."  
  
"I guess that's the plan," said Ulchi.  
  
"Yep, I better get started on fixing the code."  
  
"Please try not to keep me awake all night Jeremy, okay?" said Ulchi.  
  
"I'll try not to. As soon as I fix the problem, I'll call all of you."  
  
"Okay," agreed everyone.  
  
Everyone headed home and started working on the plan for Aelita to stay. Yumi asked her parents, and Odd started with the recommendations. Jeremy worked hard for on the program. A couple of days later, the group met up.  
  
"How's the program coming along?" asked Ulrich.  
  
Yumi thought, "I wonder why Ulrich has been quiet for these past couple of days? He hasn't talked much to me."  
  
"I'm almost done."  
  
"My parents said yes," said Yumi.  
  
"Yep," agree Mimi. "She's going to be sharing a room with me."  
  
Ulchi couldn't help but stare at Mimi's cute childlike expressions. "She's so sweet and innocent," thought Ulchi. He broke off his thought and asked Odd something. "So, what about the enrollment?"  
  
"Oh, Ulrich and I went to the principal this morning, and he approves."  
  
"Everything is almost ready," said Jeremy. "Now all we need is Aelita. After school today, I'll finish up the rest of the program. I'll call you all when I get the program finished."  
  
After school, Jeremy went to his dorm, while Ulchi and the rest went off for some fun. "I'm so close," thought Jeremy. "Just need to move these numbers here, replace this section with these radicals..." About an hour or two later, Jeremy was getting tired. "Just a couple more seconds, and...... done! I did it! I finally finished the program. I have to call the others." Jeremy called Ulrich, and luckily, the others were with him.  
  
"You finished Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"Yep, you the guys meet up with me at the factory. I'll bring the program."  
  
"He figured it out," said Ulrich to the rest of the gang.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Odd.  
  
Everyone rushed off to the factory while Jeremy grabbed the cd. Jeremy finally arrived at the factory with the others waiting for him. Aelita appeared on the screen with a panicked look on her face. X.A.N.A's activated another tower.  
  
"Already?" thought Jeremy. "Okay, I'll send Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Mimi, and Ulchi over. Aelita, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What is it Jeremy?"  
  
"I finished the program. It'll work without a problem this time."  
  
"You did? I can't wait!"  
  
"After you finish deactivating the tower, I'll start the materialization."  
  
"Thank you Jeremy! I'll be waiting."  
  
Jeremy started to blush. "Let me check this program first," he told the others. "I have to make sure I grabbed the right one."  
  
All of a sudden, one of Odd's music video came on. "What?!" exclaimed Jeremy. "What is this?"  
  
"So that's where I put my music video," said Odd. "I was looking for that."  
  
"Ahhh Odd!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Ulchi. "I'll get the cd."  
  
"It's the one marked Aelita. Go quickly please."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Let's get the rest of you all virtualized."  
  
Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Mimi appeared in Lyoko helping Aelita deactivate the tower. "This could be the last time we're in Lyoko," said Ulrich.  
  
"This is only my second time in Lyoko and all the fun and adventure is about to end. I can't believe it," said Mimi.  
  
"We better help Aelita," said Yumi.  
  
Ulchi hurried to his room and grabbed the cd. He checked the label to make sure he got the right one. "Can't keep the others waiting," he thought. Ulchi quickly ran back to the factory while the others were busy in Lyoko trying to kill the monsters.  
  
"There are three crabs behind you Yumi," said Jeremy. "They're coming fast."  
  
"Thanks Jeremy."  
  
"Five hornets are coming at you all too. I guess X.A.N.A. isn't giving up without a fight. Oh no! And four blocks are coming your way Odd."  
  
"I can handle them," said Odd.  
  
"I've got the cd," said Ulchi. Then he sat on the ground to catch a breath of air. "Is that the right one?"  
  
"I hope so. I'll check it out." Jeremy placed the cd in place and started it up. "Success."  
  
Yumi was the first to come back. "Only one crab and two hornets left."  
  
Odd, Ulrich, and Mimi, beat the rest of the monsters, and Aelita deactivated the tower before X.A.N.A. wrecked havoc on their world.  
  
"This was fun," said Ulrich.  
  
"Too bad it ends today," said Odd.  
  
"So you think this is all fun and games?" said a black shadow that just appeared in front of them. 


	6. Final Battle

"Who are you?" asked Odd.  
  
"Who do you think I am? Grandma?" snapped the black shadow.  
  
"You're X.A.N.A!" cried Odd in a shaky voice.  
  
"That's right," he said. "Although I'm a bodiless shadow, I'm going to destroy you once and for all!"  
  
"No you're not!" screamed Mimi.  
  
"Oh, so you'll think it's going to be easy to defeat me, X.A.N.A? Let's see you try." Then he glared at Aelita. "After I'm through with these children, I'll be after you."  
  
Aelita quivered.  
  
"Oh no," said Jeremy. "X.A.N.A. showed up."  
  
"You mean-" started Yumi.  
  
"That's right," said Jeremy cutting Yumi off. "He's going to try and kill Odd, Ulrich, and Mimi, and then go after Aelita."  
  
"Send me to Lyoko Jeremy," said Ulchi.  
  
"Okay, get into the scanner. Transfer Ulchi, scanner Ulchi, virtualization."  
  
Ulchi appeared in the forest region on accident.  
  
"I forgot to set the transport to the ice region. I guess you have to run there, but hurry. X.A.N.A. could attack any second. He's really powerful."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Laser arrows!"  
  
"You think your puny arrows can stop me? Ha!"  
  
"Sword fans!" Mimi's two swords became two fans that were sharp as swords. They were just smaller swords combined together to make a fan. Mimi attack X.A.N.A. with her fans. She swiped at him, but it was no use. Her fans went right through him.  
  
"Haha," laughed X.A.N.A. madly. "You can't stop me! I'm X.A.N.A. the most powerful being ever!"  
  
"You're just a shadow," said Ulrich.  
  
Just then, X.A.N.A. made the sky turn dark. "Ha, you think I'm afraid of the dark?" said Odd with an overestimating voice. "Oooh X.A.N.A. is so big and tough that he could turn the sky black."  
  
A bolt of lightning shot from the sky at Odd. "You have 30 life points left Odd," said Jeremy. That lighting bolt took a lot out of you so be careful."  
  
"Once I have killed you all," began X.A.N.A. "I will go to the real world and cause massive amounts of chaos. Mwahahaha!"  
  
"Ulchi, hurry up. X.A.N.A. just attacked Odd, and he has 30 life points left."  
  
"I'm already out of the forest region."  
  
"Good, you're almost there."  
  
"Why won't you die!" screamed Mimi.  
  
"How can you kill a shadow?" asked X.A.N.A.  
  
"Stop playing games with us," said Odd.  
  
"Like I said before, this is not a game."  
  
"I say we all attack him on three," suggested Ulrich. "One... Two... Three!"  
  
They all attack, but either they went through or their attacks went though X.A.N.A. He just stood there laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"You can't defeat me," cried X.A.N.A.  
  
"This is hopeless," said Mimi.  
  
"Don't give up," said Ulrich. "We can still beat him."  
  
Ulchi suddenly appeared. He was breathing really hard. "I-I-I got here as f-f-ast as I could."  
  
"Great," said Odd. "Time to die X.A.N.A.!"  
  
"You think one more child can help you stop me? Think again!"  
  
Another lightning bolt came from the sky and shot Odd.  
  
"Odd!" yelled Ulrich.  
  
"Bye-bye," said Odd before he devirtualized.  
  
Odd appeared back at the factory unconscious. "How can this be?" said Jeremy. "How can X.A.N.A.'s attack from Lyoko affect Odd if he's back in our world?"  
  
"This is really weird," said Yumi. "Do you think that he is powerful enough to make the attacks last from Lyoko to our world?"  
  
"He could be," replied Jeremy. "Yumi, take care of Odd while I warn the others."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Back in Lyoko, everyone was still trying to fight X.A.N.A. "It's nearly impossible trying to fight a shadow," said Ulchi. "My shooting stars attack keeps going through him. At this rate, Aelita may never be materialized."  
  
"Guys, X.A.N.A.'s attacks may have an effect on you back in our world, so be careful," warned Jeremy  
  
"Thanks for the warning Jeremy," said Mimi.  
  
"How can we defeat him?" thought Ulrich. "How can you beat a shadow? We need to think fast."  
  
Before they knew it, X.A.N.A. struck another lighting bolt, but this time, it was aimed for Mimi. Mimi got struck and flew off a cliff. Ulchi grabbed her in time before she fell.  
  
"Mimi, you have 20 life points left," said Jeremy.  
  
"Only 20 left eh?" thought X.A.N.A. "Another lighting bolt and she'll be gone for good, well, she'll stay unconscious forever. Mwhahaha."  
  
Mimi hardly had any strength to fight. The lighting bolt had blocked all her powers. Ulchi pulled her off from the cliff and they embraced for a couple of seconds. "I think I know a way of defeating him," whispered Mimi.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Shadows disappear when there's light."  
  
"So that's why he made the sky dark."  
  
"Right, so in order to defeat him, you have to attack him with a powerful light attack."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"You and Ulrich will figure it out in time."  
  
Then she shoved Ulchi away, and another lighting bolt had shot her. "You can do it," said Mimi before she devirtualized.  
  
"Mimi!" screamed Ulchi.  
  
"Ulrich, Ulchi, be very careful. Odd and Mimi are both unconscious in our world," said Jeremy. "We don't know if they will ever wake up or not. You two are our last chance of beating X.A.N.A."  
  
Ulchi was enraged with fury. His love was unconscious and may not be waked. Now he knew what Mimi meant by him and Ulrich figuring it out. "Ulrich, we have to combine our weapons."  
  
"How?"  
  
"With help from Aelita of course. Aelita, come here quick."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Fuse our weapons together."  
  
"That's going to stop X.A.N.A.?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Aelita fused Ulrich's and Ulchi's weapons. Ulrich's sword and Ulchi's staff became some kind of sword staff. It looked like the crescent part of Ulchi's staff on part of Ulrich's sword, but it was all pink.  
  
"This is interesting," said Ulrich.  
  
"Yea," agreed Ulchi in a confused voice. "Interesting and weird. I wonder what it can do."  
  
"Haha," laughed X.A.N.A. "Even a more pathetic weapon. You obviously think that a girly toy like that can beat me?"  
  
"Yes," said the both of them. Ulrich held his brother's hand in order to triplicate. So now there were three Ulrichs and three Ulchis. They all ran around X.A.N.A. trying to make him dizzy.  
  
"Enough! Stop acting so, so, so childish!" A lighting bolt shot at one of the copies.  
  
"Fine, be that way," they said. "Let's play a game called mince the shadow." Ulrich and Ulchi passed the sword staff to one another, cutting X.A.N.A. while they run in circles. Every time they sliced X.A.N.A. a piece of him was missing.  
  
"AHhhh!" screamed X.A.N.A. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
"We're playing a game with you."  
  
"Stop it!" he cried. Then lighting bolts were randomly hitting the ground. In a little while, Ulrich's and Ulchi's copies were gone. "Enough is enough," said X.A.N.A. "Time to stop fooling around and prepare to die!"  
  
"That's what you think," said the both of them. "Shining light!" A strong, bright, powerful light came from the crescent and struck X.A.N.A. He was disintegrating piece by piece. The light soon swallowed him up.  
  
"I'll be back! I'll have my revenge!" cried out X.A.N.A. just before the light consumed him.  
  
"It's over," said Jeremy. "It's finally over." 


	7. Wake Up Sleepyheads

"Are you sure Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"I'm pretty sure," he replied. "There's no way he could've survived that attack. It was too powerful, and we saw the light swallowing him up."  
  
"Whew, that was a very, very challenging battle," said Ulchi. "So, what about Odd and Mimi? How are they doing?"  
  
"They're not doing to well. They're getting some kind of fever, and they're still unconscious. Yumi is trying everything to wake them up, but so far nothing is working."  
  
Back at the factory, Odd and Mimi were still lying on the floor. They were getting hot and sweaty. "X.A.N.A's attack must have some kind of sickness effect," thought Yumi. "Jeremy, they're not waking up. I think they could be getting worse."  
  
"Well, keep trying. Put a cold washcloth on their heads or something."  
  
"I'll keep trying to wake them up, but I'm afraid that it won't do any good. I'll go find a sink around here or something to keep them cool."  
  
"It's time," said Jeremy to Aelita.  
  
"Okay Jeremy."  
  
"Just go into the tower while I start up the program."  
  
Aelita went into the tower to get materialized. Ulrich and Ulchi went back to their world waiting for Aelita to come. Ulrich got out of the scanners, and he saw Yumi running towards him.  
  
"Ulrich!" cried Yumi while giving him a big hug. Ulrich started to blush. "You and Ulchi did fantastic."  
  
"Well, Ulchi did the thinking," said Ulrich.  
  
Ulchi came out of the scanner, and the first thing he wanted to do was to find Mimi. He looked down on the floor next to Jeremy and saw Odd and Mimi unconscious. "She looks so helpless," he thought. "So any luck?" he asked Jeremy while still looking down at the floor.  
  
"Nope," he replied.  
  
"I tried everything I could think of," said Yumi, "but nothing worked."  
  
"Hmm..." Ulchi said quietly.  
  
"What?" asked Yumi.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Ulchi looked at how beautiful Mimi was. He wished he could've protected her from that last lightning bolt, but she pushed him out of the way. Without her help, X.A.N.A. might've won. Ulchi then began to wonder, "How did she know about defeating X.A.N.A? How come she didn't tell us earlier? Did she know that Ulrich's weapon and my weapon could've been combined? Now that I think of it, how did she know the right codes for the program to materialize Aelita? How come she didn't finish the whole program up? She worked on the program really well until this part she said that she 'didn't get'. Did she purposely do that, and did she purposely do that miscalculation? How does she know these things?" Ulchi was beginning to have some doubts about Mimi. "She could be working for X.A.N.A., but she's Yumi's cousin. I don't know what to think anymore. I guess I just have to trust with my heart."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Yumi. Ulchi was startled and that broke his thoughts about Mimi.  
  
"Uh, yea," he replied, and then he looked at Mimi again.  
  
"You don't look okay."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Mimi... and um Odd."  
  
"Hmm..." thought Yumi, "looks like Ulrich's little brother has a crush on my cousin. This is interesting."  
  
"Aelita's finish materializing," said Jeremy. "Let's go check the scanners."  
  
They found Aelita curled up on the floor of the scanner. "Hello again," she said.  
  
"Hi, welcome," said Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Ulchi with a half smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "Aren't you glad to see me? Where are Mimi and Odd?"  
  
"We're really glad to see you," said Jeremy, who was beginning to blush.  
  
"It's just that," began Yumi, but she couldn't finish.  
  
"Odd and Mimi are still unconscious," Ulchi finished.  
  
"I can probably wake them up," said Aelita.  
  
"How?" asked Yumi. "I tried everything I could think of."  
  
"Have you tried singing?"  
  
"Singing?" questioned all of them  
  
"What does singing have to do with this?" asked Ulchi.  
  
"Well, X.A.N.A.'s lighting attacks have an after effect that makes the person unconscious forever, but in order to break the spell you have to sing," explained Aelita.  
  
"Oh, that's interesting," said Jeremy.  
  
"Yea, I would've never thought of that," said Yumi.  
  
Aelita then sang a short, sweet song. Odd shuddered for a split second and then he stopped. "They're sleeping now," said Aelita.  
  
"I'll wake Mimi up," said Ulchi. He leaned over her and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Mimi slowly woke up.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. "I feel dizzy and my head hurts. I feel like I've been hit with a rock."  
  
"We'll explain after Odd wakes up," replied Jeremy.  
  
Ulrich slapped Odd on the cheeks and shook him gently. That didn't work, so he started to shake him more violently.  
  
"Just five more minutes," said Odd in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Ahh," grunted Ulrich. "He just won't wake up!"  
  
"I have an idea," said Yumi. "If this doesn't work then nothing will. She leaned towards Odd's face. Ulrich started to get nervous, and his heart started to beat faster. "Is she really going to kiss Odd?" he thought.  
  
"I don't think kissing him will work," said Jeremy.  
  
"Who said anything about kissing him? I'm not going to do that," said Yumi. Ulrich was relived. "I'm going to do something else," she said. Then she whispered in his ear, "Odd, wake up, there's cake."  
  
Odd popped up, and put his hands on his head. "Ow, my head hurts. So where's the cake?"  
  
"Look he's up," said Ulchi.  
  
"Cake, cake, where's the cake?"  
  
"There is no cake. It was a trick to get you to wake up."  
  
"So no cake?"  
  
"Yep, no cake."  
  
"No food either?"  
  
"Do you always think about food?"  
  
"Well, it is late, and I'm really hungry."  
  
"That's right, it is late," said Ulrich. "Our curfew is in about 15 minutes. We better get back before Jim catches us.  
  
"We'll explain everything tomorrow morning," said Jeremy.  
  
"It's the weekend tomorrow, so we're going to have plenty of time to party!" said Odd.  
  
The guys headed back to the dorms while the girls headed towards Yumi's house.  
  
"So this is what your world is like," said Aelita. "Everything is so dark and quiet."  
  
"This is night time," explained Yumi. "People usually sleep during this time."  
  
"What is this sleep I keep hearing about?" asked Aelita.  
  
"It's wonderful," said Mimi in a cheerful voice. "You rest your mind and dream of wonderful things."  
  
"Sleeping sounds like fun," said Aelita. Aelita shivered. "What did I just do?" she asked.  
  
"You shivered," replied Yumi. "It's something you do when you're cold."  
  
"Oh, so this is what having five senses is like. I can feel things."  
  
They finally reached Yumi's house. The door opened and her father was there. "What took you so long?" asked her father.  
  
"Umm... delay at the airport, and..." replied Yumi. "They were lots of people," interrupted Mimi.  
  
"Be polite dear," whispered Yumi's mom to her father. Her mom said in a big, warm smile, "Welcome Aelita."  
  
"Thank you. I'm going to have a wonderful time here."  
  
"Come on Aelita," said Mimi while tugging on her arm, "I'll show you were you'll sleep."  
  
"Wow," gasped Aelita. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Eh, it's nothing," said Mimi. She points at a bed next to hers. "This is where you'll be sleeping."  
  
"Ooh, that looks comfortable," said Aelita. Then she stared around the room. She saw a jar that caught her eye. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"This?" said Mimi picking up the jar. "It's just a jar full of a thousand cranes. I have another one like it, but it has about 80 cranes in it."  
  
"They're gorgeous!" cried Aelita. "Did you make ALL of them by yourself?"  
  
"Yep." Mimi went to her desk and pulls something out from one of the drawers and hid it in her hands. "Here, I have a present for you," she said as she slowly opened her hands. A beautiful, sparkly, pink crane sat in her hands. "It's my way of saying thanks."  
  
"I should be thanking you Mimi. I might not be here without you and Jeremy's help."  
  
"No prob. It was a simple, kind of. And I would be unconscious still if you haven't sung to Odd and me."  
  
Yumi came into the room. "How do you like it?"  
  
"It's amazing, thank you."  
  
"Well, Mom and Dad said we should go to bed now. It's almost 12."  
  
"Okay, we'll go to bed," said Mimi.  
  
"We have a big day tomorrow," said Yumi. "Aelita, if you need me, I'm right across the hall. Good night both of you."  
  
"Good night Yumi," said Mimi and Aelita. 


	8. Late Night Thoughts

Mimi heard Yumi's door close, and she lay on her back wide awake. "Did Ulchi do what I think he did?" thought Mimi. "Did he really kiss me?" Then she touched her lip with her fingers. "Does that mean that he likes me more than a friend? I like him more than a friend, but I'm not sure if I have enough courage to tell him. I feel so weird inside. I hope he'll ask me to the dance." Then she turned to her side and faced Aelita.  
  
"Aelita, are you awake?" Mimi whispered.  
  
"Hmm... yea," Then Aelita turned to her side and faced Mimi.  
  
"I can't sleep. I was just thinking about Ulchi. Did he really kiss me today?"  
  
"Yep. You were still unconscious from X.A.N.A.'s previous attacks."  
  
"Oh, okay, just wondering."  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I think Ulchi really likes you. Do you like him?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but I can't tell him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm a little afraid."  
  
"Oh, I'm a little afraid to tell Jeremy too. I have this weird feeling inside of me whenever I see or think about him."  
  
"I was wondering if you liked Jeremy. He likes you too you know."  
  
"He does?" Aelita started to blush.  
  
"Well yea, because he had his heart set on materializing you, so that mean he likes you a lot. If Jeremy asked you to the dance, would you go with him?"  
  
"What's a dance?"  
  
"It's this fun event where you wear cute outfits and hang out with your friends. But, since this up coming dance will be a formal one, you get to wear long, stunning dresses. Then you dance with people. It's a lot of fun. More fun than it sounds."  
  
"That does sound like fun," said Aelita excitedly. "I can't wait."  
  
"Well, we're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow, so we better go to sleep. Good night Aelita. Have pleasant dreams."  
  
"Good night Mimi." Then Aelita fell asleep.  
  


* * *

Yumi sat in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep either. "Why did I hug Ulrich today," she thought. "I guess I was overcome with happiness. He might think that I like him much more than a friend, but then again, I do want him to know. I know he likes me too. I just know it. I should go to sleep. I'll see Ulrich tomorrow and his cute smile." Then Yumi tried to sleep, but she still couldn't so she went to see Mimi. She quietly opened the door. She tip toed over to Mimi's bed wondering if she was asleep or not.  
  
"Mimi," Yumi whispered to her ear, "are you awake?"  
  
"Mmm... yea I can't sleep." Then Mimi turned her head toward Yumi's voice.  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"Oh, it's pretty late," said Mimi.  
  
"Is Aelita asleep?"  
  
"She fell asleep a couple of minutes ago. We were talking about Jeremy."  
  
"So, what's up with you and Ulchi?" asked Yumi who was really curious about them.  
  
Mimi was blushing. "Uhh... nothing much. We're getting to know each other better. So what up with you and Ulrich? I know you like him, just admit it."  
  
"So you two are getting to know each other better by kissing? That scene reminded me of Sleeping Beauty."  
  
Mimi chuckled at the thought of that. "Hey, I was unconscious. I couldn't help it. Don't you like Ulrich?"  
  
"Yes, I do," said Yumi with a smile and a blushed face.  
  
"I think he's going to ask you to the dance. If he does, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"I don't know. Is it a formal or causal dance?"  
  
"Formal. I'm not too fond of dresses."  
  
"Neither I'm I, hehe but it's going to be worth it."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Yea, I might wear a black dress" replied Yumi  
  
"Hmm... I thought so. We better try and go to sleep, because as Odd said, we're going to party tomorrow."  
  
"I think you're hanging around Odd way too much. Hmm..."  
  
"What?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I realize something."  
  
"What?" Mimi asked again.  
  
"Well, all of us kind of have dates to the dance except for Odd. See, you have Ulchi, I have Ulrich, and Aelita has Jeremy. Poor Odd."  
  
"He'll find someone to go with."  
  
"I know," replied Yumi  
  
"I have a friend he can go with if he can't find anyone. I think she'll like him a lot."  
  
"But will Odd like her?" asked Yumi.  
  
"I think he will. They have some things in common."  
  
"Good night Mimi. I'll wake you up tomorrow."  
  
"Good night Yumi."  
  
Yumi quietly walked out of Mimi's room, trying not to wake up Aelita. She got to her room and plopped onto her bed. It was about 12:30, and she still couldn't fall asleep. Ulrich was still on her mind. She lifted her pillow up and under it was Ulrich's picture. She started at it for a couple of minutes and then put it back under. Yumi then lay on her pillow until she fell asleep.  


* * *

In Jeremy and Ulchi's room, they were tossing and turning in their beds. They couldn't fall asleep either. Then Ulchi heard Jeremy kicked something onto the floor.  
  
"Hey Jeremy, you awake?"  
  
"Yea, I can't get to sleep," said Jeremy as he went on the floor to find his pillow.  
  
"Are you excited about tomorrow? Taking Aelita all over town?"  
  
"Yep," said Jeremy while he picked up his pillow and threw it on the bed.  
  
"You really like her don't you?"  
  
"Yea, and I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
"I can't stop thinking about Mimi."  
  
"I thought so, after that kiss you gave her today." Ulchi thought, "Why did I kiss her? Oh yea, she looked so helpless and very cute. I couldn't help myself I guess."  
  
"Oh, that, well, uhh..." Ulchi was blushing so much. He was lucky that the room was so dark that Jeremy couldn't see. Ulchi started to cough, so he could change the subject.  
  
"So, are you going to ask Mimi to the dance?" asked Jeremy.  
  
"Yea, are you going to ask Aelita?"  
  
"Of course. Do you think we'll have fun tomorrow Ulchi?"  
  
"Yep, especially you and Aelita. You're going to show her everything you can possibly show her."  
  
"This feeling is so weird," said Jeremy.  
  
"You mean love?"  
  
"Yea, its like when ever I see or think about her, I get nervous, my stomach turns inside out, my heart beats faster, and I start blushing like crazy."  
  
"Like you are right now?"  
  
"So? Well isn't that what happens when you think of Mimi?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"We better go to sleep. We have a lot of things planned for tomorrow."  
  
"Night Jeremy, have sweet dreams, about Aelita, hehe."  
  
"Well then, have pleasurable dreams about Mimi, night Ulchi."  
  
"Oh, I will," thought Ulchi.  
  


* * *

Ulrich was lying in bed awake, but with his eyes closed. Ulrich was thinking, "Why did Yumi give me a hug? Does she like me as more than a friend too?" Ulrich didn't hear the shuffling noises Odd made, because he had earplugs in his ears.  
  
Odd wasn't sleepy either since he didn't get any cake or food. Hunger kept him up, and he notices how Ulrich always put in his earplugs before he sleeps. Odd figured that Ulrich was sleeping, so Ulrich won't feel him taking the earplugs out. Odd sneaked over to his bed and carefully went for the earplugs. He wanted to know why Ulrich always had earplugs on when he was sleeping. Odd tried to take them out, but Ulrich popped up with his eyes wide open.  
  
"What are you doing Odd?" said Ulrich in a mad tone.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he innocently said.  
  
"Were you trying to take out my earplugs?"  
  
"Uhh... maybe. Why do you were them anyways?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yea said you were going to tell me one day."  
  
"Fine, I'm wide awake, and I can't get to sleep. Do you know that when you sleep, you snore?"  
  
"Lots of people snore."  
  
"I'm not finished. You snore, and you talk, mostly about food. And sometimes you drool."  
  
"Really?" Odd asked.  
  
"Yea," replied Ulrich, "and it's really annoying. Wearing earplugs helps me sleep and block out your disturbing noises."  
  
"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"  
  
"No, I'm positive it was you."  
  
"Really, I didn't know I do that."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So, what kind of food was I dreaming about last night?"  
  
"Ah!" screamed Ulrich.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"What do you think? Just change the subject Odd."  
  
"Ok, so you're taking Yumi to the dance next week?"  
  
"Yea, but I have to ask her first, so who are you taking?"  
  
"I don't know, probably no one."  
  
"You'll find someone, someone who likes food as much as you."  
  
"Maybe," said Odd in a gloomy tone.  
  
"We really should go to sleep now."  
  
"But I'm hungry. I didn't get any cake, remember?"  
  
"Go get something to eat then."  
  
"I think I have some crackers under my bed."  
  
Odd stuck his hand under his bed feeling for the cracker box. He grabbed it, but found it empty. Then he went down and tried looking for it. He stuck his hand further under his bed and found empty cracker wrappers. Then something wet was on his hand. "I think my crackers gone soggy," thought Odd.  
  
"Kiwi!" sighed Odd as he found out that Kiwi had eaten his last package of crackers. "My food, all gone."  
  
"Looks like you have no food."  
  
"Ah! I'm so hungry."  
  
By that time Ulrich had already put his earplugs in. "Nighty night Odd. You should really go to sleep. We have things to do tomorrow," said Ulrich.  
  
"Easy for you to say," said Odd quietly. "You're not hungry. At least you go to eat." Odd hugged his pillow for a while. "I wonder what tomorrow's going to be like," he thought. "Jeremy is probably going to be hanging out with Aelita, and Ulrich with Yumi, and Ulchi with Mimi. And that leaves me with no one." A tear dropped down from the corner of Odd's eye. "Will I ever find anyone? I feel so lonely. I feel so sad. All I want is someone speical, someone who I can care for, someone speical who I can share my thoughts and feelings with. It seems like all my friends have somebody speical. All this thinking is making me really, really hungry" Odd's hunger kept himself awake, but eventually he cried himself to sleep. 


	9. Life Without XANA

Yumi woke up early the next day. She yawned and said, "I shouldn't have gone to sleep so late last night." Yumi went to Mimi's room to wake up her and Aelita. She found Mimi's bed empty. Mimi heard someone walking and she came out of the kitchen to see who it was.  
  
"Hey Yumi, morning. Auntie and Uncle went to work, so I'm making breakfast. Can you go wake up Aelita?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Sure," replied Yumi, "I was going to wake you and Aelita up. I didn't expect you to wake up so early. So what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Pancakes, eggs, toast, and juice or milk,"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll go wake Aelita up."  
  
Yumi went back to Mimi's room to wake up Aelita. Yumi saw how peaceful Aelita looked when she was sleeping. "I don't really want to wake her up," thought Yumi, "but I have to."  
  
"Aelita," said Yumi while she gently shook her shoulder, "it's time to wake up."  
  
"Aelita slowly woke up. "Hi Yumi, I slept great last night. It was wonderful. I could sleep all day."  
  
"Yea, I can believe that," said Yumi. "Let's go eat breakfast."  
  
Yumi and Aelita went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Something smells really good," said Aelita.  
  
"That's breakfast. You're going to enjoy it," said Yumi. "It's really good."  
  
Yumi, Mimi, and Aelita sat down in the dining room for breakfast. They ate everything. "Mmm... this was delicious," said Aelita.  
  
"Thanks," said Mimi. "Let's go meet up with the guys now. Jeremy still has to explain a lot of things."  
  
Yumi, Mimi, and Aelita went down to the park to meet up with the guys. "Hey Aelita," said Jeremy. "You slept great last night?"  
  
"Yes, it was wonderful."  
  
"Jeremy, you still have to tell Odd and me what happened yesterday," said Mimi.  
  
"What happened yesterday was that there was no cake. That's what happened," said Odd.  
  
"Would you get over the cake thing?" said Ulrich with an annoyed voice. "You were dreaming about it last night."  
  
"I was?" asked Odd. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea," replied Ulrich.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Gee Odd, I don't know," said Ulrich sarcastically, "maybe you were drooling and licking your pillow going mmm... cake. It wasn't a pretty sight. Haha, you should've seen Kiwi."  
  
"Really? Uh well what happened to Mimi and me yesterday?" asked Odd trying to change the subject.  
  
"Let's see," said Jeremy. "After X.A.N.A.'s lightning attacks, you returned back to our world first and then Mimi. You were both found unconscious in the scanners and had some sort of fever. You two were hot and sweaty."  
  
"Eww," said Mimi.  
  
"Yea, and there was no way of waking you two up," continued Jeremy, "Yumi tried everything she could think of until Aelita came. She sang a beautiful song, and then you two were sleeping instead of being under X.A.N.A.'s unconscious spell. Then Ulchi woke Mimi up." Ulchi and Mimi blushed at the thought of that. "And Yumi woke Odd by saying that there was cake," finished Jeremy.  
  
"So that's what happened," said Odd. "I was hungry last night."  
  
"No wonder out heads hurt yesterday," said Mimi.  
  
"Okay, now you know, but we have no time to waste today," said Jeremy. "We have to go to the factory right away."  
  
"Why?" asked Aelita.  
  
"To shut off the computer."  
  
"Oh," said Aelita unenthusiastically.  
  
Everyone went to the factory to shut off X.A.N.A. for extra security. They appeared in the room where they could shut X.A.N.A. off. Everyone was nervous, but not as nervous as Jeremy and Aelita.  
  
"I know Lyoko is your home," started Jeremy, "and everything, but."  
  
"No, do it Jeremy. Shut it off. It's for the best, and X.A.N.A. won't harm anyone anymore. Don't worry about me," said Aelita quickly without a pause. "I'm finally in your world."  
  
"Okay Aelita. Would you like to do the honors?" asked Jeremy.  
  
"No, you do it," she said in a broken voice. "I'll just stand here and watch."  
  
Jeremy stepped up to the switch while everyone had their eyes on him. He raised his hand towards the lever. Then he firmly gripped the handle. He looked back behind him at his friends and asked, "Everyone ready?"  
  
"Yes," they replied.  
  
"We're all behind you," said Ulrich.  
  
Jeremy's hand slowly went down, pulling the handle along with it. Then the machines slowly stopped humming, and everything got dimmer with each passing second. Soon, the room was dark. X.A.N.A. was shut off and can do no harm. Once they got out of the factory and into the sunlight, Aelita started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong Aelita?" asked Jeremy. He went over to her and held her in his arms, trying to comfort her. Aelita had streams of tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"I'm never going to see Lyoko again," she said.  
  
"You will," said Jeremy, "well kind of."  
  
"What?" asked Aelita who was confused.  
  
"I saved the landscape of Lyoko onto my computer. I figured that you would miss it after we shut the computers down."  
  
"So I can see Lyoko on your computer?" Her tears were beginning to dry up, and her face began to light up.  
  
"Yea, it's the best I could do."  
  
"Thank you Jeremy!" she cried. "You don't know how much this means to me." Aelita gave Jeremy a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Uh, you're welcome Aelita," said Jeremy with an extremely blushed face.  
  
"We should get going now," said Aelita. "I have a lot to see and learn."  
  
"Yea, I agree with Aelita," said Odd. "We better get going or we won't have any time left for partying.  
  
It was about 11:00 in the afternoon, and the gang just left the factory. They were glad that they finally shut off X.A.N.A. They went into town. Jeremy and Aelita walked past some carnations. Jeremy picked a pink one up.  
  
"Hey Aelita, smell this," said Jeremy. He held the flower underneath her nose.  
  
"It smells lovely," said Aelita. They walked for a couple of minutes before anyone said anything.  
  
"Hey, let's get an ice cream to celebrate," suggested Odd.  
  
"That sounds great," said Aelita. "I heard that it's sweet and yummy."  
  
"Ice creams have many flavors and this ice cream store has a lot," said Jeremy.  
  
"Oh," said Aelita. "I wonder which I'll get."  
  
"I'll help you with that," said Odd. "I tried all of them."  
  
"He's right too," said Ulrich.  
  
Then Aelita giggled and said, "Then I try all of them too."  
  
"I think you should start with one," said Yumi.  
  
"Yea, Odd just likes food a lot," said Mimi.  
  
They walked into the ice cream store. Aelita was amazed.  
  
"It's kind of cold in here," she said.  
  
"Ice cream needs to be kept cold, or they'll melt," said Ulchi.  
  
"Come here," said Jeremy. Then he gently pulled Aelita towards the counter that had the many ice cream flavors. "You can pick one of these."  
  
"These all look delicious," said Aelita. Aelita spotted a pink one, and she wanted to try that out. "This one looks yummy," she said pointing at the cotton candy flavored ice cream.  
  
"Looks like you got the cotton candy ice cream," said Odd. "It taste good, but my favorite is rocky road."  
  
"I might try that one next time," said Aelita. "This one looks good."  
  
"Okay, we'll get this one for you," said Jeremy. "I'll get strawberry."  
  
"Which one are you getting Yumi?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I think I'm going to get the double chocolate," said Yumi. "What about you Mimi.  
  
"I'm going to get the oreo cookie dough. It's my favorite," said Mimi.  
  
Yumi saw Ulrich and Ulchi whispering among each other. She thought they were discussing about what kind of flavor to get.  
  
"Hey Ulchi, you like Mimi right?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"Yea," Ulchi replied. "And you like Yumi. So are you going to ask her to the dance today?"  
  
"Only if you ask Mimi," replied Ulrich.  
  
"Sure," said Ulchi. "So are you going to ask first, or do I have to ask first?"  
  
"Umm... hmm... I don't know," said Ulrich.  
  
"I'll ask Mimi first then," said Ulchi. "And I expect you to ask Yumi after I ask Mimi."  
  
"Is that a threat?" asked Ulrich in a joking tone.  
  
"Yea," said Ulchi with a silly voice, then he started laughing.  
  
"Have you two decided yet?" asked Yumi.  
  
"Uhh... I'll get vanilla," said Ulchi.  
  
"Me too," said Ulrich.  
  
"Okay, so that's one cotton candy, one strawberry, one rocky road, one double chocolate, one oreo cookie dough, and two vanilla ice creams," said Odd. "Correct me if I'm wrong. This is your only chance before I order it."  
  
"It's good," the others said.  
  
Odd ordered the ice cream while the others find a table. Once they found one, they sat down while Odd was bringing the ice cream back.  
  
"I hope he didn't eat them all or licked them all," said Ulrich.  
  
"Knowing Odd, he just might," said Yumi.  
  
"That's gross," said Ulchi.  
  
"I know," agreed Mimi.  
  
Odd then came back with the ice cream. "Here you go. And if all of you were thinking that I licked all of them, you were wrong. And I only did that once as a joke."  
  
"It was a disgusting joke too," said Ulrich.  
  
"You didn't even know until I told you," laughed Odd.  
  
"But it still tasted kind of funny," said Ulrich  
  
"Whatever," said Odd, "Let's just eat. I'm hungry."  
  
While the gang was eating a girl came into the store. She spotted the seven kids and saw one that looked familiar to her. She went up to the table.  
  
"Hey Mimi!" said the girl in an excited voice. "It's been a while." 


	10. An Old Friend

"Hey Lily!" Mimi yelled back. "How are you?"  
  
Lily had very dark brown hair with black streaks in it. Her hair reached down her back, it was parted to the right, and she wore two strawberry hair clips on the right part of her parted hair. She had dark brown eyes and doubled pierced ears and she wore crystal earrings and crescent earrings that dangle. She wore a light purple jacket over a dark pink tank top, dark indigo jeans that had a little flare and black shoes with a little pink star by the heels.  
  
"Great! I haven't seen you in a while," said Lily. "Do you like your new school?"  
  
"Yea it's great. How's school without me?"  
  
"Well, it's pretty boring. Remember Rina?"  
  
"That girl who tries to be me?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yea her, well now since you're not there, she's trying to be my best friend or something. It's hilarious." Lily started giggling. "So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much," replied Mimi.  
  
"You always say that," said Lily.  
  
"Like your new hairclips," said Mimi. "It's cute."  
  
"Yea, thanks," said Lily. "My grape ones were eaten. My dog mistaken them as real grapes and ate them."  
  
Ulchi was behind Mimi. He tapped her on her shoulders and said, "So Mimi, who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Hey guys, this is my old friend Lily. We used to go to school together."  
  
"I'm not old," said Lily with a giggle. "You're the one older than me."  
  
"Yea, whatever. Lily these are my new friends from school, Ulrich, Ulchi, Jeremy, and Aelita. You met my cousin Yumi already."  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet you," said Lily and then she smiled.  
  
"Hey," said the others.  
  
Lily sat next to Mimi. Then Lily whispered to Mimi, "So Mimi, who was that cute guy behind you?"  
  
"You mean Ulchi?"  
  
"Yea, him. Is he like your boyfriend or something?"  
  
"Um... not really," replied Mimi with a slight blush. Then she spoke out loud. "Hey, you want to hang out with us?"  
  
"Sure, if that's okay with your friends," replied Lily. Lily was looking at Odd. "Mimi has a cute friend," she thought.  
  
Mimi turned towards her friends and said, "You guys won't mind if Lily hangs with us right?"  
  
"I would love for her to hang out with us," thought Odd. "She looks so hot!"  
  
"No problem," said Yumi.  
  
"Let's go bring our ice cream outside," suggested Jeremy.  
  
"Yea, it's kind of cold in here," said Aelita.  
  
They all went outside and sat on the benches under the tree. It was a nice and cloudy day. "This is sweet ice cream Jeremy," said Aelita. "It's so delicious too. And it's such a beautiful day," said Aelita.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," said Jeremy with a blushed face. Then he looked into her eyes "Aelita..."  
  
"Yes, Jeremy."  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Of course Jeremy! I would love to go!"  
  
Jeremy whispered something to Yumi. "Hey Yumi, Aelita and I are going to go see the rest of the town alone. Tell the others that if they ask, okay?"  
  
"Sure, replied Yumi. Then Jeremy and Aelita quickly sneaked off.  
  
Ulchi looked at Mimi. He saw how her eyes sparkled at him. "I guess it's time," he thought. "Jeremy asked, and now it's my turn."  
  
"Hey Mimi, would you like to go to the dance with me? I would really like you to."  
  
"What makes you think I was gong to say no? Of course I'll go to the dance with you."  
  
Ulchi looked at Ulrich as a signal to ask Yumi. Ulrich was getting really nervous and started to sweat a bit. "I hope she doesn't say no," thought Ulrich.  
  
"I hope Ulrich asks me now," thought Yumi, "seeing that Jeremy already asked Aelita, and Ulchi already asked Mimi."  
  
"Yumi, would you," then Ulrich paused, "would you..." He was too nervous to finish his question.  
  
"I think Ulrich has some brain freeze from the ice cream," joked Odd.  
  
"Shut up Odd. Yumi, would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Sure," said Yumi.  
  
"Great," said Ulrich excitedly.  
  
"Just great," said Odd in an unhappy tone.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh nothing," he said.  
  
"You can tell us," said Ulchi.  
  
"Yea, we're your friends," said Ulrich.  
  
"It's just that I have no date to the dance, and you all are probably going to be too busy dancing with each other to hang around with me," said Odd.  
  
"You didn't hang around us the last dance we had," said Ulrich. "You hung around the food table the whole time."  
  
"But that's because there were only you since Jeremy was working on his computer and besides, you left."  
  
"No, I went to find Yumi," said Ulrich.  
  
"Oh, right," said Odd. "Well, yea..."  
  
"Don't forget me," said Lily. "I don't have a date to the dance either."  
  
"You can go, if someone from our school asks you to go," said Mimi looking at Odd.  
  
"So I can go if Odd asks me?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yea," said Yumi.  
  
"Okay, sure," said Odd. "Do you want to go to the dance with me Lily?"  
  
"I'd be delighted," replied Lily. "Let's get to know each other better over a big ice cream sundae. I love food." Then Lily gave off a cute smile.  
  
"I love food too," exclaimed Odd.  
  
"He's not kidding about that," said Ulrich.  
  
"Great," said Lily.  
  
"Those two are hitting it off," whispered Ulchi to Mimi.  
  
"I know," said Mimi. "Don't they look cute together? I think Lily will like Odd a lot."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yea of course. I've been friends with Lily since we were in kindergarten. We moved to the U.S. in the same year. Isn't that cool?"  
  
"You two must've been good friends."  
  
Ulrich whispered, "Hey, let's get out of here so Odd and Lily can have some time to get to know each other."  
  
"Sure," said the others.  
  
"Umm... hey Odd, the rest of us have something to do, so you and Lily can hang out and get to know each other better," said Ulrich. "Well, see ya later."  
  
"Bye, later," everyone else said.  
  
"We'll meet up with you two later," said Mimi.  
  
Then everyone, except Odd and Lily, went towards the park to hang out. Odd and Lily were alone outside the ice cream store.  
  
"So," said Odd nervously, "Uhh... so what do you like to do?"  
  
"Hmmm, I like to do many things," said Lily.  
  
"Like what? Name some."  
  
"I like to eat, you know that. Uhh I like to play soccer, video games, play bass guitar, piano, sleep, listen to music, play around, and goof off, eh the regular stuff."  
  
"Cool, I do all that stuff too, well almost. I don't play bass guitar or piano, but I do play guitar. We used to have a band, but I didn't like the drummer a lot."  
  
"Oh," said Lily. "Mimi and I used to play together."  
  
"What instruments?"  
  
"Usually piano and flute," said Lily. "But sometimes I play bass guitar and she would play drums."  
  
"Drums?" asked Odd.  
  
"Yea, drums. She was a pretty good drummer too."  
  
"Mimi, a drummer," thought Odd. "never would've thought that she was a drummer. Always thought she was just a flutist and a pianist from what she told us."  
  
"So what's your favorite color?" asked Odd.  
  
"I like lots of shades of purple, but lilac or lavender are probably my favorite ones."  
  
"I like purple too! This is cool."  
  
"Is that why you dyed some of your hair purple?" asked Lily. She was looking at the purple spot in Odd's hair.  
  
"Heh, kind of," said Odd. "Actually, one day, Ulrich threw purple paint at me, and it got in my hair. I thought it looked pretty cool, so I got it dyed in that very spot."  
  
Lily laughed when Odd said that. "Do you like dogs?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yea, I have one. His name is Kiwi. We're not suppose to have pets in our dorm rooms, so I hide him in our dresser. Our friend Jeremy made a robot exactly like Kiwi, but he called it Kiwi 2, and it went to the bathroom on me. But luckily, it was only oil and not the real thing."  
  
"Haha, you're funny," said Lily. "My dog's name is Kiki. Guess you heard that she ate my old hair clips. I left them near a bowl of grapes, and my hair clips were the shape of grapes so she thought they were real and ate them. She's usually smart."  
  
"We have a lot in common," said Odd.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Odd stared at Lily for a while. He couldn't help staring. He stared deeply into her eyes until Lily said, "Hey Odd, the sundae's melting."  
  
Odd broke off from his staring and thoughts. "Oh, right. Let's finish it." A minute or two later, the whole sundae disappeared. After they were finished, Odd begin to stare at Lily again.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lily. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. You're just cute." Odd was a bit red for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Oh," said Lily feeling a little flushed, "thank you. I think you're cute too. Cute, funny," then she got a little quieter, "and sweet." Then she had a huge grin on her face and her eyes glimmered with delight. Odd and Lily moved closer together. His lips were an inch away from hers. Then he pressed his lips against hers. It was a short kiss. Then they looked up at each other's eyes for a while.  
  
"Sweet," sighed Lily.  
  
"Amazing wasn't it?" said Odd.  
  
"Yea, that too, and that we just ate ice cream."  
  
Odd giggled in a high pitched giggle. "Whoa, that was weird," thought Odd. "I giggled, and I feel all weird inside. I never felt this way before until I was with Lily."  
  
"So about the dance next week, is it formal or casual?"  
  
"It's formal. Why?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just I have to go buy a dress. Mimi and I could go shopping tomorrow and buy dresses! You're going to wear a tux?"  
  
"Yep," groaned Odd.  
  
"Don't worry. You're going to look so cute. Like a little penguin, hehe."  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
"I wonder what the others are doing," said Lily.  
  
"Jeremy is probably taking Aelita around town." Then Odd thought, "Should I tell her about Aelita and Lyoko? Naa... X.A.N.A.'s not a threat anymore, and Aelita is in our world now, so I guess it's really not necessary."  
  
"What about Mimi, Yumi, Ulchi, and Ulrich?"  
  
"They're somewhere. We'll go meet up with them later."  
  
"So Odd, tell me about your friends," said Lily. Odd told Lily all about his friends and they mostly talked the afternoon away. While on the other side of town, Jeremy and Aelita were having a lot of fun.  
  
"What's that?" asked Aelita pointing to a picture booth. "Is that a scanner?"  
  
"No Aelita, it's a place were you can take pictures. Let's go." Jeremy took Aelita's hand and they ran inside the picture booth. They took many pictures and made many faces.  
  
"This is fun Jeremy," said Aelita. "Thanks for taking me all over town. I especially had a lot of fun riding on your scooter. It feels nice having the wind in your face."  
  
"You're welcome Aelita. We better go find the others. It's getting pretty late."  
  
"Yea, you're right. Let's go. I wonder what they're going to say about us sneaking off."  
  
"Probably nothing."  
  
Jeremy and Aelita slowly walked to the park talking about the wonderful things that Aelita saw and did.  
  
Meanwhile at the park, Mimi, Yumi, Ulrich, and Ulchi circled around the park many times.  
  
"So, you think Odd and Lily really like each other?" asked Yumi.  
  
"Yea, I think so," said Mimi.  
  
"Any girl that likes food as much as Odd, Odd will defiantly like," said Ulrich.  
  
"Hey, Odd and Lily are coming," said Ulchi. "They look really happy too. I wonder what they did."  
  
"Hey Odd, you had a fun time?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"Yea, we had a blast," replied Odd.  
  
"Yea, I wonder what you two did," said Mimi in a sarcastic voice while looking at Lily.  
  
"We mostly talked," said Lily.  
  
"Ah huh, mostly."  
  
"So did Einstein make it back with Aelita?" asked Odd.  
  
"They should be coming back soon," said Yumi. "It's getting kind of late."  
  
"Yea, I'm really tired," said Mimi. "Went to bed around one in the morning and woke up at like 6:30 to make breakfast. That's like five and a half hours of sleep. I'm really tired."  
  
"The sun's about to set," said Ulchi. "Those two must've had a lot of fun today."  
  
"Look," said Odd pointing at the other end of the park. "Einstein finally made it back. Ooo, Aelita and Jeremy have really big smiles on their faces. Go interrogate them like you did to Lily and me."  
  
"We didn't interrogate you Odd," said Ulrich. "We just asked a couple of common questions."  
  
"Sure, real common alright."  
  
Jeremy and Aelita made it back to the rest of the gang.  
  
"So what did you two lovebirds do?" asked Yumi.  
  
"We went around the town," said Aelita, "and Jeremy showed me how to scooter, and we went to the pond, and a whole lot of other stuff."  
  
"Sounds like fun," said Ulchi. "You all want to go see the sun set?"  
  
"Oh, I always wanted to see what a sun set look like," said Aelita.  
  
"Let's go then," said Lily.  
  
The gang went to a hill outside the park to get a perfect view. They sat on the warm grass as the sun slowly went down. Aelita put her head on Jeremy's shoulder.  
  
"This is so romantic," said Lily as Odd placed his arms around her.  
  
Mimi leaned on Ulchi. She had her head on his chest. Ulrich was a little nervous, but he managed to get his hand around Yumi's waist. At each passing second, the sun got lower and lower. Just when the sun reached under the horizon Ulrich kissed Yumi on the lips. They kissed for several seconds. Afterwards, the two were blushing crazily.  
  
"Go Yumi," said Mimi  
  
"Go Ulrich," said Odd.  
  
"We were wondering when you two were going to do that," said Jeremy.  
  
"It's that obvious isn't it?" said Yumi  
  
"Yep," said Aelita. "We knew for a very long time."  
  
"Hehe," said Ulrich with a big smile to cover his embarrassment, "Uhh let's walk the girls home before it gets really, really dark." Then they all stood up.  
  
"Let's sit here just for a couple more minutes," begged Aelita. "I really want to see the moon again. It's so bright."  
  
"Okay," said Ulrich.  
  
The gang sat back down for a little long until the moon appeared.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" said Yumi to Mimi. Yumi didn't hear Mimi, reply, so she gave her a little nudge. "Mimi?" Yumi found Mimi lying on the grass asleep.  
  
"She must've gotten really tired," said Ulchi. "I'll carry her home."  
  
"But it's a long way," said Yumi.  
  
"She'll be on my back. She's not that heavy anyways."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's go guys," said Yumi.  
  
"I'll go leave you all, okay?" said Odd. "I have to walk Lily to her house. I'll meet the guys later at school."  
  
"Okay," said Yumi. "Be safe. Bye Lily, bye Odd."  
  
"Nice meeting you Lily," said Aelita.  
  
"Yea, same here," said Ulrich and Ulchi.  
  
"Bye guys, nice meeting you too," said Lily.  
  
Then Odd and Lily went their separte ways.  
  
"Okay, let's walk the girls home," said Ulrich.  
  
"Hey Yumi, can you help me get Mimi on my back?" asked Ulchi.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"She fell asleep already?" asked Jeremy.  
  
"She did go to bed late last night," said Yumi, "And she woke up early to make breakfast for Aelita and me."  
  
"It was a delicious breakfast too," said Aelita.  
  
Yumi helped Ulchi get Mimi on his back, and they all walked to Yumi's house. The moon was shining brightly, so the moonlight lighted their path. Mimi murmured something into Ulchi's ears, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Jeremy and Aelita were falling behind the others and they were talking about today's events.  
  
"It's a little cold," said Aelita. "Is it always this cold?"  
  
"No, only sometimes," replied Jeremy. Then he gave her a hug to warm her up.  
  
They finally reached Yumi's house. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other at her doorsteps.  
  
"Well, good night," said Ulrich.  
  
"Good night," said Yumi. Then she leaned towards him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Yumi, what should I do with Mimi?"  
  
"Wake her up. She has to shower and change anyways."  
  
"Okay." Ulchi laid Mimi gently on the grass outside of Yumi's house. He lightly shook her until she was awake.  
  
"Hi," said Mimi quietly. "Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yeah and you were saying something when I was carrying you."  
  
"Oh, I was saying that I love you."  
  
"I love you too Mimi." Then Ulchi kissed Mimi. She let out a quiet moan. Ulrich coughed to interrupt them. Ulchi and Mimi looked up from the ground.  
  
"Hi guys. Nice to see that you're awake Mimi. Ulchi it's time to let Mimi go into the house now. You can do that some other time."  
  
"Uhh... yea, sure. Good night Mimi. See ya." Then Ulchi gave her one more kiss on the lips.  
  
"Night night," said Mimi.  
  
"Where's Jeremy?" asked Ulchi.  
  
"Back there with Aelita," replied Ulrich. Then he yelled at Jeremy, "Come on Jeremy, we have to go!"  
  
"Okay," said Jeremy finally reaching Yumi's house. "You're castle awaits you princess."  
  
"Thanks for the great time Jeremy. I had fun."  
  
"Anytime." Aelita quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside.  
  
Inside the house, Yumi said, "Hey Mimi, you awake still?"  
  
"Barely."  
  
"You were awake enough to make out with Ulchi on the grass."  
  
"Uhh... we didn't doing anything, and what about you and Ulrich at the hill?"  
  
"That was different."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"So Aelita," said began Yumi, "you had fun with Jeremy?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm really tired right now. Do you mind if I take a shower first?"  
  
"Yea, sure," said Mimi, "but I'm next."  
  
While the guys were heading to the dorms Ulchi said, "So, guys, had fun today?"  
  
"Yep, tons," replied Jeremy.  
  
"I wonder if Odd made it back," said Ulrich.  
  
"Who knows," said Jeremy.  
  
About six blocks away from Yumi's house, Odd and Lily finally reached her house.  
  
"Hope you had a great time today," said Odd.  
  
"I did. Thanks," said Lily.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Then Odd and Lily were kissing outside her door.  
  
"Well bye Odd. I'll see you at the dance next week."  
  
"Okay, bye bye."  
  
Odd began to head back to his dorm. "This is the best day of my life. I found myself a girlfriend." Odd made it back to his room. He was so tired that he plopped onto his bed. Kiwi jumped on his head. Odd didn't mind since he was too tired to get Kiwi off his head.  
  
"So Odd, what took you so long?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"I had to walk slowly so I wouldn't run into anything."  
  
"So what are we going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Eat, play video games, and then..." Odd dozed off to sleep.  
  
"Where are my earplugs?" said Ulrich. 


	11. Preparations

The next day, Odd woke up before Ulrich. He went to the cafeteria for breakfast. He noticed a flyer posted up near the trays so he went to check it out. It was information about the dance.  
  
"Let's see what they have here," said Odd. "Dance is on Friday night, formal attire, and time is from 7:30 to 9:30. What?! Only two hours? That's it? I can't believe it! That's not enough time to spend with Lily!"  
  
While Odd was going crazy over this, someone poked him several times on his back. He looked back and saw that it was Theo.  
  
"Oh, hey Theo."  
  
"You were screaming a little too loud," said Theo. "So I guess you found out that the dance was two hours, huh?"  
  
"Yea, I mean two hours is not long enough to party."  
  
"There's going to be another party after the dance outside the ice cream store. It lasts from 10:00 to 12:00."  
  
"Why not 9:30?" asked Odd  
  
"That gives us time to change and get ready into party clothes instead of wearing tuxes unless you want to wear yours there..."  
  
"No, no that's okay. So who's invited?"  
  
"Everyone from the dance," replied Theo.  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Tell whoever you can."  
  
"I will."  
  
Odd was excited from the news that he ate a bigger breakfast than usual. Ulrich woke up and noticed Odd was gone.  
  
"He must be eating breakfast already," he thought.  
  
Ulrich found Odd gobbling up his breakfast in the cafeteria.  
  
"Uh oh, he looks really hungry. I better grab some food before he eats it all."  
  
"Good morning Ulrich," said Odd.  
  
"Yea, morning. Why did you wake up so early?"  
  
"I was hungry. Hey are you going to eat your bread?"  
  
"Yea, and don't even think about stealing my pancakes."  
  
"They have pancakes? I must've missed that. Be right back."  
  
"Same old Odd," thought Ulrich. "I'm glad he found Lily."  
  
Odd came back with a stack of pancakes. Ulrich noticed that he had a huge grin on his face. "What are you so happy about? Let me guess, it's Lily."  
  
"Eh, kind of, hey, you know how the dance was two hours?" asked Odd.  
  
"It was?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"Yea, well anyways, Theo said that there was going to be a party after the dance outside the ice cream store from 10 to 12."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Yep," replied Odd.  
  
"Oh Ulrich dear," said an annoying voice behind him.  
  
"It's Sissy, isn't it?" said Ulrich.  
  
"Yep," replied Odd.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ulrich while turning his head towards Sissy .  
  
"Are you going to the dance with anyone?" asked Sissy.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Is the lucky girl me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sissy scoffed. "Don't tell me it's Yumi or her ugly little cousin."  
  
"I'm going with Yumi, jealous?"  
  
"Hmmf, fine, I'll ask your brother. I'll bet he'll go with the prettiest girl in school."  
  
"The prettiest pathetic girl," cracked Odd.  
  
Ulrich and Odd started to laugh really hard.  
  
"Hey look, Jeremy and Ulchi are awake," said Odd. He waved at them.  
  
Sissy saw Ulchi, and she decided to make her move. She stepped in front of him so she could block him from sitting with Ulrich.  
  
"Excuse me," said Ulchi, "you're in my way,"  
  
"How polite, unlike your brother Ulrich," said Sissy. "I'll let you take the prettiest girl in school to the dance."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Umm... no thanks," said Ulchi.  
  
"Why not?" screamed Sissy.  
  
"I already have a date."  
  
"You're new to this school, and you already found a date?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Fine, what about the party after the dance. Will you go with me then?"  
  
"Nope, I'm going with my date."  
  
"Is she prettier than me?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yea right. So who's this pathetic little girl?"  
  
"Mimi, and for your information, she's not pathetic, but I know who is."  
  
"Who?" asked Sissy.  
  
"She's standing right in front of me."  
  
"Wha? Ahhhh!" Sissy was furious from that remark.  
  
"I'll take you to the dance," said Herb.  
  
"Eww no," replied Sissy.  
  
"It's so sad," said Odd. "She can't even get a date even if a nerd asked her."  
  
The boys started laughing. "You'll be sorry," said Sissy.  
  
"Sorry is that person who is your date," said Odd.  
  
"Arrgg," screamed Sissy. Then she stormed out of the cafeteria with Herb and Nicolas behind her.  
  
"You showed her," said Jeremy.  
  
"Hey, have you guys heard about the party after the dance?" asked Odd.  
  
"Yea," said Ulchi.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Yep," replied Ulchi.  
  
"What about you Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"If Aelita wants to go, then I'll go," said Jeremy.  
  
"Great," said Odd. "I'll call Lily and ask if she wants to go."  
  
After breakfast, Odd called Lily and asked her if she wanted to go to the party. Ulrich called Yumi about the party too. Lily agreed to go, and Yumi asked Aelita and Mimi if they wanted to go. After Aelita and Mimi agreed, she told Ulrich that the three of them will be happy to go. Back at Yumi's house, Mimi and Aelita were jumping up and down.  
  
"Yay, another party," said Mimi.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," said Aelita.  
  
"We need to go get our dresses today," said Yumi.  
  
"Wait" said Mimi. "I need to call Lily and tell her to come over here. I promised her that she could come shopping with us today."  
  
"Sure," said Yumi.  
  
Mimi quickly ran to her room and began dialing Lily's number. "Hello, Lily?"  
  
"Yes, this is Lily."  
  
"Hey, this is Mimi."  
  
"Hey Mimi! So what's up? You hardly ever call ever since you transferred."  
  
"Ready to go shopping today?"  
  
"Sure, I'll come over right now. Oh, and have you heard about the party after the dance? I was so excited after Odd called me."  
  
"Yea, I heard about it."  
  
"Are you going, because I am."  
  
"Of course I'm going."  
  
"Is it okay if I stayed at your house during the day of the dance? It will be so much easier."  
  
"Like as in a sleepover and preparing for the dance?"  
  
"Yea," said Lily.  
  
"Let me go ask Yumi, hold on."  
  
Mimi ran out of her room to look in the living room for Yumi, but instead, she found Aelita sitting on the couch. "Hey Aelita, have to seen Yumi?"  
  
"She went into the kitchen."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Mimi rushed into the kitchen and found Yumi looking for something in the cabinets. "Whacha looking for?" asked Mimi.  
  
"The money Mom and Dad left for us to go shopping."  
  
"Where are they anyways?"  
  
"Didn't they tell you?" asked Yumi.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Dad left for a business trip this morning and he won't be back for a week and a half, and Mom went to get groceries at the store. Oh yea, and Mom said that she's leaving on Thursday night to go take care of grandma at the hospital, and she said she won't be back until Sunday morning."  
  
"So, Auntie and Uncle won't mind if Lily stays here on the night of the dance, like sleeping over?"  
  
"I'll call Mom and ask her right now. Hold on."  
  
Mimi quickly ran back into her room to talk to Lily.  
  
"Hey," said Mimi.  
  
"So what did your aunt and uncle say?"  
  
"Yumi's asking right now, hold on."  
  
A minute later, Yumi yelled something across the hall. "What?" yelled Mimi.  
  
"My mom said its okay, as long as we come home right after the party, like straight home and stay home. She said any friends can come over and sleepover if they want."  
  
"Cool," replied Mimi. "Wow, Auntie is being lenient today."  
  
"Hey Lily, my aunt said that it's okay."  
  
"Great, I'll come over right now. Then we'll go..."  
  
"Shopping!" said the both of them.  
  
"Found the money," said Yumi. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep, as soon as Lily gets here."  
  
"Okay," replied Yumi.  
  
About 10 minutes, Lily arrived. "I'm here," she said. "Let's go shopping now.  
  
"I want a pink dress," said Aelita.  
  
"Cool," said Lily. "I might get a light colored dress. I'll see what they have."  
  
"What do we do after we buy the dresses?" asked Aelita.  
  
"We'll get shoes," replied Mimi. "And Lily and I can do everyone's hair before the dance."  
  
"What do I wear to the party after the dance?" asked Aelita.  
  
"Well, you can borrow some of my clothes," said Mimi.  
  
"And you can borrow some of mine if you want," said Lily.  
  
"Okay, let's going now," said Yumi. "Today's the only day when we have time to go shopping. The dance is in five days."  
  
"I can't wait," thought Yumi. "I'll be with Ulrich for almost the whole night. It's going to be so romantic, like yesterday, after the sunset."  
  
At the dorms, Ulchi was saying to the guys, "Should we get the girls something? Like flowers?"  
  
"Yea, I guess we should," said Ulrich.  
  
"I know what color flowers to get for Aelita," said Jeremy, "pink ones."  
  
"And we need to rent tuxes too," said Ulrich  
  
"I'm not wearing any penguin suit," said Odd.  
  
"But it's formal," said Jeremy.  
  
"I'll wear a nice shirt, a tie, nice pants, and black fancy-like shoes, but I'm not wearing a jacket," said Odd.  
  
"Same here," Ulrich and Ulchi.  
  
"I'll be the only one wearing a jacket then," said Jeremy.  
  
"Go ahead, no one is stopping you," said Odd.  
  
"I wonder what Aelita will say?" said Ulrich in a threat-like voice.  
  
"That's right," panicked Jeremy. "Will she think I'm not cool? I'll just wear what you guys wear."  
  
"Alright Einstein!" cheered Odd. "One of the cool guys, haha."  
  
"Let's go get ready," said Ulchi. "Today's the only day when we have time."  
  
"Sure," said the rest of the guys.  
  
"Five more days, and I get to dance with my Yumi," thought Ulrich. "I can't wait." 


	12. Night of the Dance

_Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time! I have exams right now and I needed a break, so here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's not all that good, but I have writer's block. If you can think of some things that would be most appreciated. Thanks and enjoy._

* * *

Before they knew it, Friday night came. Everyone was getting ready for the dance at 7:30. Yumi called Ulrich. "Hey, you boys ready?"

"Yea, are all of you ready too?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep, we're leaving now. We'll meet all of you in the front of the gym. Okay?"

"Sure, I'll tell the guys."

"I can't wait," said Yumi.

"Me neither," replied Ulrich.

Some minutes later, the gang met up in front of the gym. Everyone was looking great. _(A/N: I'm not good at describing clothes.) _Yumi had on a sparkly, long sleeved, black dress that almost touched the floor. She also wore a black shawl that was sparkly. She clipped up her hair with a pretty star clip embroidered with rhinestones. She wore a dark blue eye shadow and a little lip gloss.

Aelita wore a soft pink tube top dress. It reached to her knees, and had a light blue butterfly stitched at the bottom corner of her dress. She had on pink high heels with the straps reaching up to the mid point of her legs. She had a little make up on, some light pink eye shadow and pink lip stick.

Mimi wore a dark blue dress that looked kind of like a tube top, but had another piece of light fabric stretching across her shoulders. Her dress almost reached the floors and had shimmering silver stars spreading around the left side of her dress. She had on a lighter shade of dark blue shawl with her. Her hair was left down and straightened. She had on her favorite double star earrings and a star necklace on.

Lily had on a light purple halter dress that reached the floor. There were golden crescent moons decorated in the right side of her dress. She had on a slightly darker purple shawl around her neck. She wore a couple of bracelets on each arm, a cresent moon necklace and earrings. She tied her hair half up.

The boys pretty much wore identical clothes. Ulrich had on a pale green dressy shirt with a grayish tie on and khaki colored pants on. Ulchi had on a blue dressy shirt with a dark blue tie on and khaki colored pants on. Jeremy had on a white dressy shirt with a red tie and dark blue pants. Odd wore blue-ish purple-ish.

Everyone grabbed their dates and headed inside the gym. When they came in, it was dimly lit, music was blaring, and balloons are streamers were everyone. "Hey! They're playing my favorite song!" screamed Odd. "American Idiot!"

"Ugh, that's Odd's song," said Ulrich. "He's been humming that for like five days now. It's getting annoying."

"Let's dance," suggested Lily.

"Yea!" shouted Mimi. So everyone went to the dance floor and started dancing. Odd started to hop around.

"Is that how you're supposed to dance?" asked Aelita.

"No," replied Jeremy. "That's just the way Odd dances."

When the song ended, everyone rested for a minute or two. "Do you see what I see," said Lily while looking at the table of food.

"Food!" said Odd and Lily.

"We'll be right back," said Lily.

"She's obsessed," said Mimi.

"So is Odd," agreed Ulrich.

"Let's keep on dancing Jeremy," begged Aelita. "It's so much fun."

"Okay."

"Come on Yumi," said Ulrich, "let's go too."

"Us too," said Ulchi while dragging Mimi.

About an hour later, Lily and Odd came back.

"Had a good meal?" asked Yumi.

"Yep," said Odd. "But I don't think there's any food left."

"I wonder why," said Ulrich sarcastically.

Then a slow song came on. Each of them paired off with their date.

"Having a great time Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes," whispered Yumi. "I'm having a wonderful time."

"You look awesome," said Ulchi to Mimi. Then Mimi placed her head on Ulchi's shoulder.

"Thanks, you do too," said Mimi. "It's almost 9:30. The party is going to be in half an hour."

"You can't wait for that party, can you?" said Ulchi with a chuckle.

"I'm having such a great time Jeremy," said Aelita. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here too, and that you came with me," said Jeremy.

"You'll think they'll be food at that party later?" asked Odd.

"You think about food more than I do Odd," said Lily.

"No I don't. I think about you too."

"Aww… how sweet." Lily gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Then the DJ said, "All right everyone. The dance is almost over, and here's the last song, 'There's No Solution' by Sum 41!"

"Ooo, my favorite," said Yumi.

Then Sissy came near them with a big poofy red dress. Everyone started laughing.

"I guess she's so ugly that everyone started throwing tomatoes at her," said Odd.

"Oh Ulrich dear," said Sissy in an annoying voice. "Let's dance."

"How about no and go away. Far, far away, like at the other end of the world," said Ulrich.

"Fine, be that way," shouted Sissy. "I'll just ask Ulchi."

"Don't even think about it," said Ulchi. "I'll only say no, and you'll be embarrassed all over again."

"Grr… fine, I see how it is. I'm too pretty and popular to be seen with you losers."

"Haha, we sure got her," said Yumi.

"Let's dance once more before the party," said Aelita.

All of them danced until the dance ended. Then it was time for the party.

* * *

_If you hated this chapter, then oh well, too bad, deal with it. My brain is on vacation and so is my creativity._


End file.
